How Did It Turn Out This Way?
by APHSwitzerland-Vash-Zwingli
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Switzerland finally starts attending classes at his Gakuen High School. People change, drama happens and can he take it all in? Or can the help of someone new help change all that for him. Summary sucks, but oh well. /OOC Switzerland at times, heart-break and suicidal thoughts, Nyotalia and Hetalia characters used. Hints of Edelweiss/
1. Chapter 1

_Why did this happen? How did it turn out this way? Have I gone insane, or is it because I am now forced to be around others just so I can be with my sister._

His dreams always consisted of either losing his sister or the war with him being in the middle of it not being able to do anything, not wanting to. He remained neutral through it all, protecting both him and Liechtenstein, not matter what someone would try to put him into the war.

Shuffling in his bed he opens his eyes hearing a high pitch voice gently nudging him, "Big Bruder, it's time to get up. We have our classes to go to." He groaned rolling over to face her. "Lili, you know how I feel about them all, I do not even like associating with any of them, especially Malaysia. I am not going to go to class with them, I'd rather go to my shooting range back home, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Hearing her exhale in disappointment she stands up walking to the bathroom to change into her uniform. Switzerland groans again as he sits up, the covers fall pooling around him. Rubbing his eyes he moves his legs over the edge of the bed so his feet can touch the ground.

He mentally ponders why he was here in the first place.

_Oh yeah, that's right, I'm here to protect my little sister from any dangers that the other countries may possibly throw at us. Their so annoying. _

As his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, not liking how this morning is starting he moves out of his bed stumbling from just waking up, he firmly grasps the doorknob ready to yell at whoever was standing there. Turning the knob he jerks the door open raising his voice, "Listen, I don't know who you think you are but-"falling backwards from getting hit with a frying pan in the head he rubs his head roughly, glaring up at who it was stood an angry Hungary and a laughing Austria, his eyes jerk to Austria not planning on upsetting Hungary more he begins ranting at him "Roderich! Why are you here, at my door this early, you know damn well that I'm not going to classes again!" He gets stopped when Austria places a hand up in the air extending a finger at Liechtenstein shaking his head, "She told us about you, you need to go to classes now, even though you don't like everyone it's not good if you fail." Austria smirks "You'll end up looking stupid in front of the other countries not being able to get past high school" Hungary retorts as she places her hands on her hips tilting her head to the side,. Liechtenstein comes up behind Switzerland embracing him in a warm hug, "Please Big Bruder, just think of us instead of them, remember, we share classes based on our country location." Switzerland mumbles and sighs in defeat.

"_The other Germanic countries I can deal with, but that damn Austrian I can't." _He takes a glance at the Austrian who is eyeing the Hungarian with a slight blush on his face. _"I can't believe how stupid he can be. Can't he see that I have feelings for him. IDIOT! Why does he think I'm trying to deny my friendship for him all these years, I am in love with him, but he really seriously can't see this." _He mentally screams at himself, shouting in his own head before his younger sister catches on. She watches him, her being the only one who knows what's going on, or an idea for what it is at least. Liechtenstein she walks up to him gently rubbing his back comforting as she lets a small smile out.

Switzerland jolts up just lightly feeling her touch his back as he lets out a small exhale, he hopes neither Austria or Hungary notice this and he is correct. He sighs before standing up, he grips his gun pointing it at the two, and he glares at them in a strict manner, "Get out so I can change, or else I'll shoot you both." Austria jolts up and he quickly leaves the room. Hungary holds her stomach gently covering her mouth with her hand as she tries not to have a laughing fit seeing Austria's reaction as she turns to leave, before fully leaving she looks over her shoulder to speak to Switzerland, "Hey, good luck, he probably won't even consider being with you, after all, he's a complete ass at times." She giggles quickly leaving before even seeing his reaction as Switzerland's blush begins forming on his face.

"_Wait, what am I doing?! How did they even manage to convince me to go with them. Classes, think, I'll be stuck with Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Kugelmugel, HIM, and who the hell was Germany's micronation. Ficken! I can deal with Lili, she is okay, but who are the others. Liechtenstein said based on country locations, but who else would be there?" _He face palms getting irritated before feeling a hug from a person smaller than him, he smiles slightly feeling reassured with her as he turns his head to look at her.

"I'm okay Lili, now go meet up with the other two and I'll get dressed." She smiles at him nodding, "Danke big bruder, I really hope you can try to settle your differences between Mr. Austria, I see how much you care for him." She quickly gives him a peck on the cheek before she gets up and quickly leaves the room to catch up to the others.

His face begins turning redder and he sighs getting up to get dressed, he starts changing into the Gakuen School uniform pulling on the plaid pants, shite button-up under shirt, then his tie and tan vest. He despised wearing the crummy, tacky blue jacket with it so he completely ignores it.

"Great." He thought out loud "Time to meet the rest of the student body." He sighs furrowing his brows in annoyance "I have a feeling that this school will become a nightmare and that it'll only get worse over time." He runs his fingers through his blonde, bob cut style hair as he scans the room for his bag, spotting in he walks over gripping the handle slinging it over his shoulder, and he walks to the door gripping the door knob slinging it open.

Cautiously looking down the halls his room, of course was located at the end, dorm number 20, he liked it this way because it was just him and his little sister, it was at the end and he wouldn't be surrounded by the other idiotic nations. He liked who resided in dorm 19 because they were quiet, just how he liked it.

"Well, at least no one is around and no one with bother me to say the least."

And he walks out down the hall and walks down to his 1st class of the day, Math.

**A/N: Hi, erhm this was my first one I uploaded, so please review if I should continue. (Based off an RP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, well this is coming along pretty nicely, I am pretty proud of how this is turning out. So thanks for reading. It makes me happy to know I got this far without quitting.**

He sauntered into the smaller sized class room, gazing around at who was currently located he groaned. In the room existed Elizaveta, Daniel, Noah and Lili chatting away at the front of the classroom, Ludwig lecturing Gilbert as usual informing him to calm himself down, their fem selves doing exactly the same, Louise lecturing Maria telling her the same, "Don't be so damn over-dramatic and complaining about how awesome you are." Except Louise was stricter about dealing with her sister is these types of matters.

"_Stupid Beilschmidt's, something is wrong with them, at least Lili and Noah are behaving properly."_

Scanning the room more was Roderich with his sister, or his exact twin, Analiese. Glancing around not seeing his other sister Heidi around, he sighs annoyed.

"_They convinced me to be here but they couldn't get Heidi here."_

Seeing that the 2p Nations were located in the back of the room, swearing to each other in German and wanting to pick fights, he snarls under his breath as he decides to choose the seat next to the window and away from everyone else. Resting the palm of his hand under his chin he surveys the school grounds seeing just a few nations rush into the school from being late. Feeling a presence loom over him, Switzerland turns his head slightly to eye who it was standing next to him. Hearing the 2p's snickering in the back he then rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Voss?" He spoke unpleased. Glancing over his shoulder to eye the other 2ps he see's his staring him down like he was nothing. Having look the same as himself except with red eyes and a green barrette on his head he chuckles out an answer. "Oh , you know."

"No, I don't know; tell me why you seem to want to bother me this time." As he was about to continue speaking to him he then felt a sharp pain in his gut as his eyes widen, doubling over in pain gripping his stomach, everyone in the room then stops what they're doing to look at what just happened. The silence was broken by the sudden wicked laughter erupting from the 2p nations.

"See, if you just listened to me when I said, quote quote, 'You know' this would never have happened." He laughs as he races back to the others in the back of the classroom.

Before Vash knew it, Elizaveta, Daniel, Noah and Lili all raced over to him, Lili was the first to approach him, and she gently gripped his arm concern filling her eyes. She meekly spoke out to him trying to not sound scared for him. "Big bruder? Are you okay..?"

Nodding his head taking a deep breath coughing as he sits up straight. "Ja, in pain, but fine." He then glares back at them before standing up holding the desk for a bit of support. Standing up straight he then makes his way to the back of the room, charging up to his other self he tightens his fist slamming it into the others cheek, sending him flying into the desks behind him. The 2pGermany approaches Voss only to yank him up, getting his face close to the other ones ear he mutters something softly to him. The snarl on Voss's face turns into a smirk, a very creepy one as Voss makes a move quickly putting Switzerland into a headlock as he begins to slam his fist into his stomach rapidly causing him to grit his teeth coughing, trying to pull away from him he jabs his elbow into his side causing him to stop momentarily letting him have just enough time to escape. Stumbling backwards trying to not pass out, Lili quickly seeing this she wraps her arms around him to keep Switzerland from falling down head first into the desks.

He groans softly "Danke Lili..." Gripping his stomach he spits out blood, just before he strikes again at Voss they all turn to see a young lady enter the room, having long, red hair, freckles and bright green eyes she slams her book on the desk, strictly yelling out to them "Take your seats, class has started did you not hear the bell?!" Her attention draws to Switzerland who is holding onto the desk for support grasping his stomach, raising her eyebrow she tilts her head an inch to the right "And I'm guessing you are Switzerland, Basch Zwingli or as everyone calls you Vash. You need to go to the nurse or something."

He shakes his head thinking "_She's insane, who is this lady." _

"Nein, I do not have to go, I'll be fine." Clearly he was lying, so instead of listening she sent him out with a pass to go see the nurse.

"Ficken, I do not want to go do this." He passes along the classes glancing into them spotting each one out point out, The Nordic's, North America, South America, Asia, more of Europe African's though each room couldn't hold more than 20 students so they were split into several classrooms he stops to look in one of them. Skipping where the stupid Irish siblings and Romania's are located not even bothering to look in their classroom for the fact he can't stand them and all the trouble they love to cause with supposed creatures or things happening to their idiotic sister "Fiona."

"_Francis's classroom another part of Europe, with his stupid friends, family too I see. The Italy's, France and England, arguing like always which doesn't surprise me, his siblings, who else is in there." _He squints his eyes to view the room more from outside the window before his hand draws to his stomach as he clutches it. "_Damn Voss, why'd he go and do that, the idiot did something else to me when he pounded on me." _He limps down the halls as he then sees pictures along the walls of the hallways that then flare his anger up. Rushing to the wall he tears off each picture off the wall, only to find the suspect of putting up pictures of his sister, not the appropriate kinds either, he somehow got her while she was showering and changing. Switzerland, out of rage rams into the one responsible for doing this.

"Malaysia! What are you doing! Do you have a death wish or something!" The tone in his voice turn venomous as he violently grips his shirt collar only to receive another jab in the stomach, he coughs up more blood as it causes him to collapse on the floor passing out, clutching his stomach.

"Of course I do, just you wait gun freak you'll want to kill me soon enough."

He then laughs crazily as he struts off with pride after knocking the smaller blonde out leaving him there lying on the ground unconscious.

**A/N: So I'll try to update next week or so, if I can't then I'll try. But please, review, tell me what you think of it. **


End file.
